Fu Manchu
Fu Manchu (傅満州 Fuu Manchu) is a sub character who appears in 11eyes: Resona Forma, Before Story arc. He is an old member of the Magic Association of Thule and used to be a colleague with Lieselotte Werckmeister. Appearance Fu Manchu is made after a character with the same name in the novel series of Sax Rohmer. However, his appearance differs greatly from how the original character was described. Instead of being 'tall, lean and feline, high-shouldered, with a brow like Shakespeare and a face like Satan', Fu Manchu in the world of 11eyes is portrayed as a young man with gray hair and a scientist-look. A blue tattoo is seen on his left brow. In addition, he does not wear Manchurian clothes but rather, a king-like robe with mixed patterns of both Western and Eastern origins, which further emphasizes his greedy nature. Personality Fu Manchu is by any means a criminal taoist. He is a sadistic, calculating and selfish individual who only works for his own interest. Even as a member of Thule, most of his activities involved drugs, murder, robbery or weapon selling, all of which he refers to as simply "business". He claims that he knows everything about Lieselotte's plan of destroying the world, but makes no attempt to stop her, as her new world and the world where Index rules are the same. He also has a wicked sense of humor and views everything serious as a joke. Being a scientist, he seems interested in knowledge given by Index. Biography Fu Manchu is known in Asia as the Seven Assassin and the Optimistic Hero, known in Europe as Lord Hornless. He joined Thule under Lieselotte to improvise his Taoism and partly, to avoid being hunted by Index, but on a condition that Thule let him do business. He was most likely recruited by Lieselotte when he was working on a crime chain in Europe. He was the key for Thule to utilize the crime chain and manipulate every country affected by his rules. Fu Manchu was on Index's list of top priority threats for some time, but later on, his name was not to be spoken of due to political reasons. In the end however, before World War II ended, he left Thule with a smile, saying that he had learned everything he needed. Currently, he is acting as a mafia boss in Asia and has no further involvement with Thule, although he might resume his old relationship with it should he sees a good chance for business. Plot On May 3, 1945, Georgius and Samson traveled to Shanghai to get information about Lieselotte from an informant. That person turned out to be none other than Fu Manchu, one of the said witch's colleague. Seeing the contemptuous look on Georgius' face, he mocked them by saying that his largest customer is none other than Index itself. He revealed that Index required his services to deliver holy relics of orthodox churches around Europe back to Index, lest they be destroyed or gone missing or taken by other power such as the Nazi. The price for his services was that Index give him some of the knowledge in its arsenal, which he found ironic because Index's rule was that no information regarding the organization and all the magical knowledge the organization process may be leaked to outsider. This enraged Samson, almost caused him to attack. However, Fu Manchu laughed and said that he was being too old-fashioned. He claimed that he knew everything necessary about Lieselotte's plan, but when Georgius asked him about the details, he said he was not interested. Georgius told him that if Lieselotte was left alone, everything including him would die. Unexpectedly, Fu Manchu still showed absolute no interest in that fact. He asked Georgius if there was anything different between the world Lieselotte ruled and the world Index's God ruled. The saint replied that his God blessed the people with hope, but there was no hope in the world Lieselotte wanted. Fu Manchu ridiculed him by asking what kind of God would let a pitiful person like Lieselotte from being born, even going so far as concluding that God was merely a monster who played with its prey. Georgius responded that Lieselotte would also be a monster in that perspective. Fu Manchu then asked what he would do before such a 'monster'. The saint asserted that he would kill her. Finally found something interesting in Georgius, Fu Manchu ordered his servant to speak his name to the people on the 18th floor and told Georgius that he was willing to share his information since Georgius had just told him a good joke. Looking at Georgius and Samson's distorted faces through the glass wine bottle, he told them to laugh more, because it would make the joke even funnier. Powers&Abilities *'Extensive knowledge': Fu Manchu is a Taoist whose magical power level is yet to be shown. His position as the third strongest while working for Thule is most likely due to his vast knowledge and ties to the criminal underworld. From Europe, he had learned extensive scientific knowledge, especially medicine and poison. He even learned western sorcery from goat skin patchment, and master things he learned even better than those who are called experts of these fields. According to Georgius, he is the first one to ever successfully utilize knowledge of Eastern and Western magic together. *'Extended lifespan': Fu Manchu's exact age is unclear, but he seems to have somehow attained an extended life thanks to his researches in both magic and science. He is believed to have been around 70 in 1911, but still had the appearance of a young man in his 20s by 1945. This suggests that he is around 168 years old by the time of the original 11eyes. Ironically, this indicates that he is also near the end of his life, as Lieselotte stated that a person's extended life could only reach 180 at most, like her mentor Werckmeister's case. Relationships Georgius of the Rainbow: The two interacted once in the story, and they seem to share mutual contempt, as Georgius is from Index, and Fu Manchu is from Thule. Nevertheless, Fu Manchu seems having found an interest in Georgius when he expressed his view of the world, as he accepted to tell him the truth. Trivia *There are some inconsistency in Fu Manchu's way of speaking. In the first scene, he refers to himself using the formal "watashi" (私), but from the next scene onwards, he used the more masculine "ore" (俺) instead. The same also happened when he talked to Georgius and Samson, switching from "anta-tachi" (貴方達) to "omae-tachi" (お前達). *His Thule name is Unfenscheit ''which means "Greed" in German. According to Lieselotte's ranking, he is the third strongest member. *He refers to Georgius decision to kill Lieselotte as a ''killing joke. This may be a reference to the graphic novel Batman: The Killing Joke, in which the message says that in the end, Batman and Joker are opposite reflections of each other. This is surprisingly fitting for Georgius' situation, as despite being on Index, the (presumably) good side, he acknowledges that in the end, he and Fu Manchu ways of thinking are not too different. *In a conversation with fans on Lass' BSS channel, Fu Manchu is revealed to have been taught Taoism and martial arts from a notorious but respected female assassin, whom he later killed to seize her fortune. This information indicates that Fu Manchu is also good at kungfu and assassination himself. Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Dark art users Category:Thule Society Category:Before Story's sub characters Category:Male characters Category:Scientists